Can I Keep You?
by insomniac4liFe96
Summary: "See I told you that I was a good dancer. Can I keep you?"  gasp "Edward!"  "Hello Isabella."  My first fanfic enjoy rated M but should really be rated T


I don't own anything:/ Oh and sorry for any mistakes that i might've made...

Edward:

Isabella Swan. I've known her for almost all my life. We met at the tender age of 4. My family was new in town and I saw Isabella playing outside. We introduced ourselves and became fast friends; in fact we became best friends. I was always there for her when she needed me and she was there for me. I fell in love with her at the age of 11. Every night she would have me sneak into her window and we would stay up all nigh talking and laughing. And when she would fall asleep before I'd leave I would hold he tightly in my arms and I would whisper, "Can I keep you?" On some level I think that she could hear me because she would always mumble back "mmhmm." It wasn't exactly a yes but hey I'm not a picky guy. Everyday for 3 years I would try to work up my courage to tell her, to ask her out. And I did tell her…and she returned my feelings, but she couldn't be with someone like me. See my father, Carlisle, was the head of the Cullen mafia. At the age of 5 I decided that I wanted to follow in my fathers footsteps. I wanted to takeover the Cullen mafia when father couldn't. Isabella knew and understood this. She saw what my mother, Esme, went through every time my father had to leave for business. She saw the horrible workings of the Cullen mafia firsthand. And she didn't want it. She didn't want to live with the worry or to live with a monster that killed and harmed people. I stopped talking to Isabella after she rejected me; I was far too embarrassed to even look at her! A month after the great rejection my father moved us across the country to Chicago—a better "environment" for the family business, or at least that's how my father explained our move.11 years later and I still have not talked or made contact with Isabella. Of course I still keep watch on her to make sure that's she's safe. But that's still not enough. I've tried to forget her and to move on from her, but I cant. She's the one—my soul mate. Not being with her, not seeing her, it kills me. I'm surprised that I've lasted this long without being with my Isabella, but tonight that will change. Tonight the company that Isabella works with is having their annual masquerade ball. Tonight I will once again be reunited with my love.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

She arrived to the ball at 9:00, two hours after it had started. I cringed as I watched man after man walk up to her and flirt. And I laughed as I watched man after man sulk back to their seat as she turned them down. After an hour of intensely staring at Isabella finally convincing myself that it was the perfect time to approach her, she began to leave her chair. Seeing her move stilled me_, had she finally tired of watching people dance and have fun? Did she want to dance and have fun? _ She began to walk towards the bar. 3ft away from her destination she began to slip on a spilled drink. Thankfully I was watching and I caught her before she met the ground. _Amazing 11 years have passed and she's still as clumsy._ As she turned around and looked into my eyes I found myself speechless for that first time in 11 years. Her eyes, still that deep rich shade of brown, felt as if they could see into my soul and forgive me for all my sins (and believe me I have MANY, MANY, MANY sins). And then she gasped and I felt myself smirk.

"Oh, thank you for saving me from falling. You probably saved me from another hospital trip. I'm really clumsy and by now I'm on a first name bases with everyone in the hospital and now I'm going to shut up because I'm rambling. If there's anything that I can do to show my appreciation…" she didn't finish her sentence.

Her voice was like bells. So beautiful and graceful and I just found myself wanting for her to continue speaking. Finally paying attention to what she said I smiled. In the background I could hear the beginning notes of Natasha Beddingfields' Again playing.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked her, already grabbing her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

"I cant…(sigh) I cant dance. I'm a hazard to those around me."

I simply smiled at her answer and replied with " Its all in the leading."

We danced not speaking a word to each other. Her head was resting on my shoulder. Even though she did not recognize me she still felt comfortable around me otherwise she wouldn't have been as relaxed as she is. As the song began to end I whispered, "See I told I was a good dancer."

She looked up at me confused obviously not remembering one of our last conversations. 11years ago she was worrying about the 8th grade dinner dance. She didn't have a date and refused to take me as hers because, and I quote, " you can do so much better than me."

Still I argued saying that I only wanted to go with her, and that if she went with me we would dance all night. Like tonight she argued that she couldn't dance. And like tonight I replied with "its all in the leading" I also promised that I was a good dancer.

I never got the chance to take her due to the move and the us not talking thing.

I smiled at her and whispered for the 1st time in 11 years " Can I keep you?"

"Edward?"

I nodded and she held me tighter and hugged me. We continued dancing, staying in our own bubble not worrying about what happened all those years ago. After a few minuets and the beginning of another song she took my hand and lead me outside.

After a few deep breaths she spoke.

"I know that its 11 years late but I'm sorry." I looked up at her confused as to why she was apologizing but she shushed me before I could speak. "I'm sorry for giving you my love and not even 2 minuets later taking it back. I regret it. I loved you for so long and I was ecstatic to know that you shared my feelings of love. But we grew up watch how your family business took a toll on Esme. Whenever your father was gone I saw the look of worry in her eyes. Every time your father was gone Esme aged 10 years. She just looked so worn and tired and I just wasn't willing to handle that. And then after watching your father murder that man and seeing the look of excitement in your eyes I knew that I couldn't live like that. I couldn't live with a monster. But it killed me when you stopped speaking to me. I tried to apologize countless times but you just wouldn't listen. And then you moved away and I felt as if half of my heart was missing. That's why I moved to Chicago. I was hoping that you still lived here and that I would one day see you again. I just…"

"Bella stop. You don't have to apologize, it was my fault. I shouldn't have just ignored you when things didn't go my way. It was…damn it! Sorry I'm just so flustered. I came here tonight hoping to find you and I just.. I don't know how to word what I want to say."

"You came here to look for me? Does that mean that you still love me?"

I looked into her eyes and with conviction said " yes I still love you. I have always and will always love you. The past years have been hell without you."

She looked me in the eyes and said, "I love you too! I don't care if you're working in the family business! As long as I have you I'll survive. I cant live without you in my life."

And with that I took her in my arms and kissed her. When we came up for air she nodded at me and whispered "yes. Yes you can keep me."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

So how was that for my first story? Yea i know its slightly cheesie but ehh whatever:D Id love to hear feedback please review! X3


End file.
